When an earphone socket is installed in a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, the mobile terminal must have enough housing space to accommodate the earphone socket. However, in related art, the housing space of the mobile terminal for the earphone socket is large, which eventually causes the entire mobile terminal to be bulky.